


Home for the holidays

by Frecklecarebear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklecarebear/pseuds/Frecklecarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas Day and Sameen plans to spend it alone, drinking and eating. Root has no place to go and doesn't want to be alone. She also doesn't want Shaw to be alone either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 3 so before Samaritian came online. It's Christmas Day and only mentions Harold and John. I just needed a little Christmas fluff

Sameen Shaw woke up to a new text message on her phone. It was from Harold. "No new numbers. Take the day off. You and Mr. Reese deserve it." Shaw put the phone down and rolled over. She tossed and turned for a while before waking up. She had bought her self a small fake Christmas tree to put on her coffee table. Root had been over the other week, bugging her about her plans for the holidays.  
"Aren't you going home to see family?" Root had asked with inquisition.  
"No, they probably think I'm dead or something" Shaw retorted.  
"I'm pretty sure the big lug and Harry could handle things here."  
"I'm sure they could, Root, but I'm staying here."  
"All alone?"  
"Yes now leave please. I need to go help Harold and Reese with a number." Root left not too long after that.  
Shaw walked out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Under her coffee table were a few presents she had gotten herself. Mainly it was bottles of liquor and a steak. Harold had given her a very generous cash bonus and Reese had purchased her a new .38 along with ammunition. But in the corner of the room was a big present, not from herself or Reese or Harold. She went back to the bathroom to return her toothbrush and grab her new gun.  
Shaw approached the box carefully and opened a corner. All she saw was a mass of brown waves and a black shirt. Root.  
Shaw opened the rest of the box. Her guess was right.   
"What are you doing here Root?"  
Bright and cheery as ever, Root popped out of the box. "Ta da I'm your Christmas present!" The hacker moved the box away from her and walked over to Shaw. "I couldn't bear to know that you were alone for the holidays and wanted to give you a fun present."  
Sameen rolled her eyes. "I've been alone on Christmas before so it's not a big deal." She set the gun on the coffee table and walked away from Root.  
"Are those presents you got yourself?"  
"Yes" Shaw said.   
"That's kind of depressing."  
"No, not really. Harold gave me money and John gave me a gun."   
"That's nice, Sameen." Root's expression turned indifferent. "So what did you get me?"  
"Nothing."  
Shaw reached for the presents and began unwrapping them. She unwrapped three bottles of scotch and two bottles of bourbon, the kind she drank at the library after her encounter with Vigilance. She bought an expensive cut of steak from the grocery store.   
"You can leave now, Root."  
"Really, Sameen? You're going to kick me out on Christmas Day?  
Shaw knew this was going to be a battle she wasn't going to win. "Fine I'll make you breakfast, then after that you can leave." Root cheerily agreed.  
Shaw made them both omelettes using some of the steak and various ingredients in the fridge. Well what she could put in there beside her weapons.   
After Root was done eating, she got up and went to the front door to leave. "Shaw" she said, turning around to face her. "Thanks for breakfast and not shooting me."  
Shaw just smiled. She was going to say anytime but knew the other woman would just take it as an invitation to come back. "You're welcome."


End file.
